Iacon Academy
by SapphireDragonArts
Summary: When Midnight goes to join her elder brothers High school she finds out that the school has a rival call Kaon Academy and will do anything to tear down Iacon Academy. Being caught in the middle of many disasters between the school, Midnight get's herselfs into a some trouble. Human-formers in this, others characters will be coming soon
1. Notes and Times

NOTE: _This is a human-formers story with my OC Midnight who I have made younger sibling to Optimus. So if you don't like OC's being related to main characters you can trot on off if you wish. Other main characters will come in later. Based mainly on a Japanese Manga I read. Thanks_

Notes and Times

Opening her eyes Midnight looked around her room. The warm sunlight slithered through her curtains to her face. The small beams of light casted from her windows were the only light in her room right now.

Sitting up she quickly yanked at one of the curtains opening it. A shock as at how bright it was burst into her room and blinded her. Rubbing her eyes her black hair in it's morning mess fell onto her face. Sitting for a minute to wake her body, she suddenly realised what day this was. First day at her new school, first day of high school.

Midnight suddenly remembered and a large smile burst onto her face. She had been waiting for this day for ages.

Midnight was going to be going to IaconAcademy. It was a private school that her elder brother went to. Though it was a very secret school as he hardly even talked about it and also the part that you have to live on the campus. That part didn't seem too bad. It was the whole high school dream to someone to live on campus in a dorm with other people. How exciting but all expiations can change.

Midnight rarely saw her brother. Only on holidays and family trips. But they had a strong connection with each other. They emailed, texted and phoned very often when he was away. They always liked to know how things were going on each others side.

Sitting in her bed she thought of what was going to happen there. What dramas, friends and new life would she start. Sitting there in her fantasy there was a light knock at the door.

Popping his head round the door a tall boy with a very well built body looked in. With a head of slightly long dark navy blue hair with two streaks of fire red in it and ice blue eyes. The teenager smiled as he saw his little sister.

"Morning Midnight." smiled Optimus, her elder brother as he looked in.

Wearing a large blue hoodie and dark blue jeans he smiled.

"Morning to you too." smiled back Midnight as she slipped her legs over the side of her bed. Touching the cold wooden floors sent a cold buzz through her.

Optimus smiled at her.

"I am sorry to say I have to leave right now." he said standing at the door way.

Midnight looked at him confused. They were going to the same school yet he had to go early?

"What's with the rush? And if you go how am I meant to get there? Mom and dad have left for a trip and I can't drive yet. And my stuff too…" Midnight pointed over to the corner of her room where she did have at least five bags but now all gone, "Hey, where are they?"

"Like I said, I am going now and I have all your bags in my car. But I need to get there early and help sort stuff out. You don't need to be there till around tenish as it's a new start and some students don't get there till later too." he smiled as he always seems to have things all planed out and to run smoothly.

Looking at him with a yet confused face she brightened up.

"So I'll see you there?"

"Yep."

"And my uniform? What is it? Dress, skirt, trousers?" she asked as she stood up now walking to her wardrobe searching through to see if something had been put in.

"The school will give you your new uniform when you get there." he said "Just wear something smart there."

"Oh, okay. This is one secret school." hummed Midnight as she looked at her brother.

Optimus looked at Midnight with a look of worry but also mystery.

"Don't worry Middy, everything will be clear when you get there." he smiled as he pated her on the shoulder. "Now get changed, have breakfast and there is a list of train and bus times for you to leave at. For me I am going now."

Quickly he hugged her and trotted off down the corridor, down stairs and out the door. The reeve of his car whooshed on as he honked his horn to warm Midnight he was going. Waiting till she heard the car drive out of the yard Midnight got herself ready.

A few minutes later Midnight walked down the stairs in a black shirt with a dark blue tie. Wearing a black plated skirt with a silver think chain as a belt, her hair was up in a pony tail with bangs hanging out. Nothing too fancy.

With a small bag of things she forgot to pack., concluding of her toothbrush and her hairbrush.

In the kitchen she made up a quick bowl of cereal as she fixed the small springs of hair sticking out on her head.

In the middle of the large table were two notes. One from her parents addressed to Optimus and herself that had already been read by Optimus by the looks of things and a note from Optimus.

Opening the one from her parents she read it.

"Dear Midnight and Optimus,

I am afraid to say we wont be able to say goodbye to you two as you head off for school for the year. Don't worry as we will email and phone you soon after your first few days. Midnight I hope you get on well there as it's a special school for gifted children. Very few get to go there so count yourself lucky you are going there. Enjoy your stay there and keep safe. Optimus I hope for you to take care of your little sister and to make sure nothing happens to her. Make sure you-know-who doesn't come too close to the campus and keep things safe there.

For the both of you we both with you the best of luck

Love Mom and Dad Xx"

Midnight finished the letter and put it down. You-know-who and keep things safe there? What was Optimus doing there? Anyways Midnight was glad to see her parents were happy for her. She was upset that none of her friends would be going to this school as she was leaving a lot of good friends but maybe it was worth it if her parents say it's a special school and only a few get picked. Though through out the summer her parents didn't say a word about the school only that she was going.

Letting her thoughts fly off she quickly picked up the letter from Optimus.

"Hey, these are some train times you should get and then a buss. Please note that you will have to walk for quite a bit before you get to the start of the school campus. We don't allow cars or busses to drive up.

Also when you are walking make sure you DO NOT take the wrong path down to the other school. It is most dangerous and I do not wish for you to be harmed.

Try and get here before ten at the latest.

Love Optimus."

Attached to the letter was a train time table and bus time table with circled times. This was quite odd a school not letting cars or busses up to the school. And what was up with don't take the wrong path? As always Optimus confused her but knew she had to get there to get answers.

Finishing her cereal she did a one last run round the house to make sure she didn't forget anything. With that done she walked towards the door with her small shoulder bag with her forgotten things and the train and bus times.

Leaving the house she locked it with her key and walked off to the train station. Only a five minute walk from her house to a small village train station. Her time for a train was eight and she got there just in time as she could hear the train coming down the tracks. Dashing down the stairs to the platform she made it in time. Her black ponytail swinging behind her as she nervously got on. Now the nerves for a new school had kicked in.

Getting her seat she sat down for the forty five minute train. Letting her thoughts fly again Midnight looked out the window as the train started to move it's self off with a jerky way. Resting her head on the window one of her bangs fluttered into her face as a gust of wind blew in. The train powered on as she sat there think on what was going to happen.


	2. Wrong Directions

Chapter 2.

Wrong Directions

"Next stop is Crystal City, all those who wish to get off please be ready."

The over head speaker finished as Midnight sat up quickly. This was her stop to the bus and then a so called long walk to the school.

When the train came to a halt Midnight jumped off and looked around for the signs for the bus stop. Turning her head around the place she looked for the sign but couldn't find it. He black ponytail flick and lashed around like a live animals tail as she move her head around.

Quickly she ran up the stairs so she could maybe see some signs. Looking around there was nothing. Looking down at her watch she gave a frustrated growl as she saw she could miss the bus in less that five minutes.

"Come on!" she snapped loudly as she frustrated that she was going to be late.

Walking up and down a few different paths her temper was disappearing fast. Till a small yellow sigh popped it's face through a thicket of leaves. The bus stop.

Midnights eyes glowed as she saw the sign but darkened as she saw the bus come in.

"WAIT!" she yelled running as fast as she could to the buss stop.

Dashing from the end of the path she ran across the street towards the bus stop. Dodging passerby's and others obstacles. Midnight dashed across the road.

"Hey, kid! Watch where your running"

"Watch it!"

"Hey?!"

"SORRY!" yelled back Midnight as she held onto her bag and made her final sprint to the bus. A few meters turned to yards as suddenly.

"No! Wait!" she yelled as the bus drove off leaving a dusty cloud behind.

Midnight stood at the bus stop with a look of shear shock and worry. Eight fifty five, she was meant to get the bus for thirty minutes and then walk. Being there at Iacon for a good few minutes early. Now this plan was up in smoke.

Growling in frustration Midnight paced up and down the bus stop.

"Late, late Optimus will kill me! Wait… It's his fault for not letting me have a lift! Slagger!"

Midnight continued to hiss and mutter to herself as she paced backwards and forwards till someone intervened in her little rant.

"You just miss the bus?" asked a tallish man wearing a white t-shirt and knee cut cargo sorts.

Midnight was ever tempted to say 'No, I am just here muttering what joy's I have witnessed for me missing the bus' But she knew that was rather rude.

"Um, yea. I'm trying to get to my new school." answered back Midnight in a shy voice now.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry the next buss will be here in…" he flicked his wrist round to look at his watch "Twenty minutes. Best you just stay here and not get lost or miss the bus again."

Midnight smiled at the man.

"Thanks!"

Smiling back the man walked off down the street.

Standing there Midnight looked at her watch to see the time.

"Okay, it's nine o'clock now and the next bus will be at nine twenty. And it will take half an hour to get there and then I have to walk for god knows how long. Still your fault Optimus." hissed Midnight as she walked to the bus shelter and sit down.

Pulling out her phone she tried to phone Optimus for a lift but no services. Dam.

Sitting there Midnight played around on her phone to pass time. Watching the passing cars and people. As time ticked Midnight stared to plan how long it would take for her to get there. Thinking over the time more people joined into the line for other busses and the same one as her.

Suddenly a small silver bus pulled up. With lines of rust growing around it, Midnight looked at it weary. The windows were coated in road dust and bugs. The engine rattled like a child's toy as it waited for everyone to get on.

Getting on with two other people Midnight looked around the interior design of 80's pattern seats that looked like they had duck tape holding them together and a old worn out floor.

"Where you going Miss?" asked the bus driver wearing a light blue mouthy looking hat.

"Oh, um, to Iacon Academy."

"Pardon? Never heard of it Miss." he laughed at her reply to him.

"What? But this bus is to drop people off somewhere out of town. Like really far off or close to some school." Midnight mumbled, fear of being even later loomed in her like a unsettling storm.

"Hey, this takes you to the far outskirts this bus can go without going over lines. And I have had a good few teens like you hope on. On some school trip you think?" he jested.

Midnight looked at him. She was about to tell him that there was a school not far from where the bus would stop. But a feeling of protection came on her.

"Yea, what am I rambling on about a school there! Yea, that's where I would like to go." she smiled with a fake smile.

"Glad to see you have your bearings Miss. Take a seat." he smiled and pointed to the dusty seats.

Walking down the corridor that checked as he started to drive off, Midnight took a window seat and sat down. Yet again another half hour journey for her.

Resting back in the chair the springs in the seat creaked. Making her yet again unsettled she was in such a rust bucket bus. Trying to blow the thought of it falling apart before they even got there, she looked out the window and watch the world pass by her. Tall buildings grew smaller to small flats and shops. Grand fancy builds grew to small wooden shops and houses. Stopping and starting at stops many people left the bus till it was only her. Not caring she saw the large posh city turn into small houses to a think woods. The sound of the rusty parts of the bus hitting together soon were blurred out in her mind as she gazed out to the even lasting forests. She rarely got to go out on her own without having the parents watch birds, meaning friends of her parents keep a eye on where Midnight was. Not in a creepy way but to make sure she was safe. Optimus was just as bad.

Watching the wind sway the trees she fell in a trance to the movement.

"Uhumm," cleared the bus drivers voice, snapping Midnight out of her woodland trance "That's me as far as I can go."

Standing up in a russ she made sure she had her bag as she walked off to the exit of the bus.

"Sure you got the right place?" he asked before Midnight stepped out.

Looking around from the inside of the bus she looked outside. They had stopped at a dusty, rocky road. With a hand painted bus stop sign. Red and black paint on ply wood, fancy. Looking grimly at the setting to which could star in a cheep run-down school, Midnight turned to face the bus driver.

"Yep, I'm sure." she lied.

Smiling back she hopped off as the bus and watched as it turned round and headed back to the city.

Looking around herself she now wish she was back on that rust bucket bus back to the city. Not to whereever this path may take her, probable to her pictured school of run down and head beaten.

Looking down the path she saw tangled in over grown hedges and bushes signs, signs that said 'Keep Out!' 'Private Road' 'Do Not Enter'. All painted on the same wood as the bus stop. The over grown bushes grew almost over the path, she could see someone or some people had pushed by the plants as there was a small path.

With a look of disgust and worry of what could be down there she took a deep breathe in.

"If this is a joke… Someone will pay." she hissed as she started to make her way through the bushes.

Trying her best not to stray from the path she walked on. Pushing bushes and branches away, she felt like she was trekking through a thick jungle. Over grown plants had crossed from one side of the path to the other, making a sort of wall. Kicking at them and flaying her arms at them she managed to get past them. The heat was burning as she felt her skin heat up even in the shade it was still warm.

"Erg, when I find this school…" she shoved some branches out of the way "I am going to KILL Optimus for making me walk this stupid…" she tripped over a small stone and fell to the ground "path."

Walking onwards Midnight continued to rant to herself as she stormed down through the small path, stomping down on the tall grass and hedges to make her way through. Walking felt like ages as she walked on. Going onwards she came to a thick clump of branches and hedges.

"Looks like who ever did walk down this must have gave up if they didn't kick this down." mumbled Midnight as she grabbed one of the braches and tugged at it to get it lose. Yanking at it a few times she let go. Nothing. Growling, she wasn't about to be defeated by a hedge. Taking a few steps back she took a head on run to it. Running to it she shoved the branches out the way and landed flat on her face on the other side.

"Note: Not to do that ever again." she grumbled as she say up, dusting herself down. Part useless as she was already covered in leaves and dust.

Sitting up she looked around to see two paths. The paths both looked like they were well used as they had no bushes growing in the middle of them. Trees grew on either side of the paths creating a large shaded area.

Looking at them both she panicked. What one to go down. Rummaging through her bag she found the letter from Optimus, scanning it like a detective she hoped to see something to tell her which way to go. But nothing, not even a clue.

"Oh, this is great." she snarled as she stood up now.

Looking down both they looked like they went on for a while and there was no signs to tell her what was down them either.

Standing there for a few minutes she through hard of what one to take till she gave up.

"Left it is."

Quickly she started to walk down the pathway. The ground was a fine sand that got into her shoes. Though not as bad as having branches hit you. Walking down she enjoyed the woodland around her now. The small beams of light came through like spotlights in a theatre through the trees. And the fallen down trees looked like little stages. Smiling at the thought she carried on, sure this was the right path.

"Hey there pretty one!" came a sharp voice.

Turing round quickly Midnight looked behind herself but no one was there.

"Ain't seen you round here before." sneered another voice,

Midnight spun around looking to see who it was till suddenly her eyes landed on three shadowy figures standing on one of the fallen down trees.

Trying to see who they were a ray of light hit them. She could see three slim guys standing on the fallen tree.

The one on the left had dark purple hair with silver through it, a spiky style. His face rather broad and showing his jaw line. His eyes a apple red. The other one on the right had a more normal looking face through his jaw line showed. His hair blue with silver through it and it too in a spiky look. His eyes a more lighter red, more light strawberry. Though the one in the middle had red hair with silver through it, hair smoothed out with a small spiky part at the front of his head. His eyes a fire red and face narrow and long.

The three smiled as they saw Midnight stand there like a frightened rabbit.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" smiled the middle one, a glint in his eyes as she looked at her with a sharp grin.

_NOTE: Well thanks to people who have read my first chapter I thank you all! I am happy for helping comments on stuff to improve on my chapters. In this one I tried to keep to the Cybertron theme by calling the city Crystal cities and saying it had grand looking buildings as in the comics Crystal city is a grand looking city. _

_Who do you think has spotted Midnight and what will happen? _

_Please stay tuned for the next chapter! _

_Read it, fav it, comment it, follow it! _

_Thanks! _


	3. Hide and Prowl

Chapter 3

Hide and Prowl

Standing there Midnight looked at the three boys as they jumped down to the ground.

"I haven't seen you before, you new?" asked the red head one walking close to Midnight but she backed away as he moved closer.

"Yea." she mumbled as she didn't like how close everyone was getting.

"Interesting, I didn't know you were joining our school." he hummed.

"Yea, Iacon Academy, right?" she asked but the quick turn of heads from all three guys set her cold glares.

"Did she just say 'Iacon Academy'?" asked the purple haired guy to the blue hair.

"Er, right." smiled the red hair as he nudged the other two and in sync nodded heads. "We were just out making sure everyone came down the right path. Don't want anyone to be late."

Late. Opps, Midnight quickly looked at her watch to see nine fifthteen. She was so late now.

"Well then, I think I better go as I am so late" she quickly said.

"Don't worry we can take you." smiled the blue haired guy.

Midnight looked at the trio. All dress in the same outfit that was a dark grey with purple. She noticed something wasn't right.

"So, umm, is my brother there?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

The three looked at each other. As if they were talking through their thoughts the blue hair guy looked to Midnight first.

"Who may be your brother?" he asked, his voice softer to the red heads harsh loud voice.

"Well," said Midnight as she looked around hoping to spot something to help her suddenly an idea struck her. "He is very tall, like really tall. Has scruffy hair that he barely even washes and he doesn't do much but stand around all day."

The three yet again all looked at each other now in confusement. While Midnight stood where she was thanking that trees could be used to describe her 'fake' brother. While the three did a small sort of stare off Midnight took a few steps backwards, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Turning his head a bit the purple hair guy saw Midnight trying to walk back and make a run for it. Quickly he jumped round her and stopped her.

"Going so fast?" he smiled, his voice ruff as he grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" she snapped struggling in his tight grip.

"What's the rush? Aren't you coming to our school with us?" asked the red head as he walked towards her with a cold grin.

"Yea, if I was going to Kaon Academy!" she snapped as she quickly elbowed the purple head in the jaw, shoving him out the way.

"She's got a strong arm." he huffed as he rubbed him jaw.

"Enough!" snapped the red hair guy as he grabbed Midnight's arm before she could bolt it "I am tired of these games. Let's just take her and go before any un-wanted guess come…"

"Starscream!" yelled a loud booming voice echoing through the forest.

Without even needing to turn her head round she knew who that was. Optimus. Struggling around Midnight looked around and saw Optimus with two other guys standing one on either side of him.

One on the right was a heavy built guy with a broad and yet again well built face. You could tell his nose had been broken a few times as it had a little hump on it. His face had small scratches and so did all the rest of him. His eyes a light blue and his hair red with a bit of black and grey.

The other person to his left was slim looking with a slightly narrow face. Wearing blue tinted sunglasses, his black hair was combed back.

"Ah, Optimus. How was your summer?" sneered Starscream the red head.

Optimus gave a cold growl back to Starscream.

"Let her go" snapped Optimus.

"And we wont start any trouble." grunted the guy on the right.

"She walked onto our school grounds so she is now joined to Kaon." yelled back the purple hair guy in defence.

"She's already registered to Iacon you rust bucket Skywarp!" yelled back the guy on Optimus right as he took a step forwards.

Starscream laughed as he saw the two snap at each other but then grew angry as he couldn't take Midnight to Iacon.

"Let me go!" snapped Midnight as she struggled again hoping for a success.

Looking at her he made a low growl as he could see Optimus look at him.

"Very well." he said letting her arm go and started to walk onward a bit.

Optimus let out a sigh of relief.

"Thundercraker," snapped Starscream to the blue hair guy, the quietest of the trio "Let's get a move on."

As the three stood still Starscream turned round for a second.

"Don't think your away from us for long, Midnight." snarled Starscream as the three as quick as light disappeared.

As they did Optimus ran to check on Midnight.

"Are you okay, did they hurt you, how did you get in this mess and why are you so late?" he asked.

Midnight looked at him with a angry face at the last comment.

"Well sorry no one told me where the dam bus stop was! Or that the path to get here was part jungle or there were two paths to take and this one took you to Iacon to which I have no idea about. You have a lot of explaining to do for me about this place or wherever it is!" she snapped back.

"My fault? How? I gave you instructions to get here, very simple in my case."

"Well you forgot the part on what path to take!"

"I swear I wrote it down."

"No you didn't!"

"Gezz, do all siblings fight like this?" asked the red hair guy to the blue sunglasses.

"Indeed it is, I have two other brothers and it's just as bad." he said in a neutral voice.

"Wow, must be fun." grinned the other guy.

"Look, I see I didn't put down directions for what path to take, I'm sorry. But are you okay?" Optimus asked as calmly as he could.

"Yea, just shocked that all." she smiled "Now, where the heck am I am who are they?" she pointed to the two guys behind Optimus.

"Us? Gezz Optimus! I knew you wanted to keep this quiet but you had to forget us, mostly me?" he laughed.

Midnight gave him a stern look.

"Middy, this is Ironhide and Prowl. Thought you would remember Hide." he asked as he pointed to the red hair guy who was Ironhide.

Looking at him a small light clicked on in her head. A blast from the past hit her as she remembered Optimus coming how with a friend called Ironhide. She hated him at first as he called her Weedy Middy but he ended up having a hit on the head from a sudden oncoming toy brick. She may be responsible for one of the many dents in his head. But after that the two were good friends till Optimus and him went to Iacon Academy and she didn't hear from him ever again.

"Ha! I remember!" she smiled as she saw him "Big change on you!"

"Aye, been working out. Still have the dent from that brick you threw at me!" as he pointed to his forehead were a small dent was.

"I don't believe you have met or heard of Prowl before." Optimus pointed out.

"Oh, hey." she smiled.

"Please to meet you." he answered back in a yet again neutral tone. "Sir, I think we should get back before anyone worries."

Optimus nodded in response.

"Come on, we better go now before anyone else comes." Optimus said in a weary voice as he looked around.

With that the four quickly left Kaon ground and walked back to the junction of the paths and took the path down to Iacon.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Midnight as they walked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere and someone said they saw a girl walk down to Kaon and described you." answered Optimus.

"Oh, cool."

"Just don't do that again please?"

"Will try not to." she smiled.

"Good"

" Anyways Iacon has a lot of grounds you can wonder off in Middy." smiled Ironhide to her.

Midnight smiled back at the comment as they walked on. The path quickly grew from dusty to cobble stone . The trees that grew right on the path side now took a step back as there was a grassy sidewalk on the side now. Walking on they soon came to a set of large black iron gates with Iacon Academy in black cast iron letters on the top with the school symbol* in the middle of the gates.

Midnight gasped as she saw the grand looking gate, so much for run down school now. Walking closer the gates opened up to their presences. Walking under it she saw the large stone building school stand. Five stories high the long stone building had large windows with stone statues lining the roof. A large set of stone stairs led up to the large wooden doors that were wide open as other people walked in and out.

Gasping at the beauty of the building Midnight stopped.

"Welcome to Iacon Academy." smiled Optimus.

_*- Autobot logo as school symbol. _

_Note: Looks like Midnight survived her talk from the trio. And now safe at Iacon but what troubles can arise from that? _

_Stay tune_

_Read it, fav it, comment it, follow it _


End file.
